Total Drama Gender-Swap
by DuckeryLuck
Summary: 18 Members of TDI and 6 Newbies Have Been Completely Gender-Swapped and Thrown back on the Island. Rated T for Language and Possible Lemon. Yuri and Possible Yaoi.


**WRITERS BLOCK :'[**

**Yuri and possibly yaoi scenes will be in this, but there will be only two proper gay/lesbian couples.**

**Oh, and I'll be writing any sounds they make, like in corpse party.**

**E.C.T - Augh! Huh, huh, huh ACHOO.**

**Lol.**

_**Thoughts and confessionals in italics.**_

The obnoxious host of total drama laughed hysterically as he and Chef Hatchet admired their handy work. What handy work, You ask? They - with the help of science - had managed to gender-swap the cast of their new reality t.v show, the top eight-teen most popular Total Drama contestants and six new contestants. Maybe they were crazy, but if Chris had more money, and Chef kept a job, they were happy. "Haha! Welcome to the FIFTH SEASON of Total Drama, called Total Drama Swaped! Eight-teen contestants and six new competitors have been completey gender-swaped due to, hmm, accidental science and... erm... magic!" Chris over-exaggerated, making various hand gestures. He smiled mischievously and the first boat pulled up into the dock. A tall, latino, beautiful girl with shoulder length dark brown hair, slanted green eyes and a busty figure walked out onto the dock. "Alejandro! Or shall I say, Alexandra!" Chris annouced. 'Alexandra' strutted to the end of the dock, staring at her surroundings. Much like Lindsay, she had a rather large chest, and a Jamaican dance-hall ass like Leshawna. "L-lovely to be here... Chris," Alexandra stuttered, taking in the intoxicating smell.

Next to arrive was a short, skinny, particularly shapeless teenage white girl with light brown hair that just pasted her ears, giant teal eyes and a missing tooth, put all together made her look like a twelve year old plucked out of an anime. "Hey Chris!" She smiled and ran over to Chris. "Cody! You're now known a Connie, dudette!" Chris bro-fisted **[Yes, bro-fist] **Connie, then she ran over to the other end of the dock, where Alexandra was dieing of an overpowering stench.

"Yo Chris!" Shouted a muscular female from the arriving boat. She had tiny black eyes, an African-American black skin tone and short brown hair under a white beanie. She bounced off the boat and high-fived Chris, walking past with her bunny. "Nice seeing ya' DJ!" Chris announced as DJ walked happily to Connie. "Hey dudette!" The two high-fived, and DJ scowled at Alexandra, who stood smirking behind them.

The sound of 'Last Resort' by Papa Roach blasted out of a speaker placed apon the returning boat. An average height white-skined female with dazzling blue eyes, choppy long hair layering over her shoulders with a florescent green mohawk on top of her head, a thin hour-glass figure and multiple piercings was on the boat with the speaker at the loudest it could possibly go. "Urgh, another season in this place," She muttered dissapointedly. "Duncan! You can be... eh... Duran?" Chris suggested. "Duncana?" Dj offered. "Duncette! Dude that sounds epic! Welcome Duncette!" Chris almost fangirled. "Dj my... woman... this is too weird..." Duncette began, then joined her friend at the end of the dock.

Moreover, a short white girl with grey eyes, long frizzy brown hair covered by a hat and a noticable lack of hygiene stepped off the boat. Without saying a word, she scampered over to the others. "Erm... Ezekiel everyone, or Ezenae... I guess," Chris annouced, perplexed.

The next contestant was the female equivalent of Geoff, or as she had been named, Georgina. Like Geoff, she had blonde hair, blue eyes and a cowboy's hat, however she wasn't as muscular as her male equivalent. "Dude this is so awesome! Science is sick dude!" She shouted as she catapulted out of the boat, still dancing.

"Our next camper is Noah, now Nova!" A short, indian girl with long dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and a Gwen-like bust walked onto the dock, engrossed in a book like always. She squeezed her way inbetween Connie and DJ, blushing deeply as the two were crushed together between DJ and Georgina.

The next to arrive was Owen, now Onyx, who was shouting 'WOO' repeatedly. She was large, with short blonde hair and black eyes, and was very excited. "WOO! SEASON 5 I AM READY!" Onyx bellowed happily, then she pulled her best friend, Nova, into a bear hug. "AREN'T YOU JUST PSYCHED?!" Onyx shouted. "No..." Nova muttered under her breath. "Onyx everyone!" Chris annouced.

After Onyx was Trina, a.k.a Trent. She had long-ish jet black hair, piercing green eyes and an hourglass figure. She was carrying a guitar case, and seemed pretty care-free. After her arrival came, out of no where, Tyler, now Taylor. A tall girl with short brown hair and matching brown eyes, with a sweat band apon her head pretty much fell out of the sky, into the luggage. "Trina, and Taylor... Taylor are you alright dudette?" Chris asked, peering into the luggage. Only a hand with a thumbs-up popped out. "Alrighty then! Now that we have the Total Drama guys, I mean girls , down, time for our newbies!" Chris laughed.

Firstly, a stunning, bright green eyed Spanish girl with extordinarly long and silky dark brown hair and so much bust it looked like she had basketballs down her shirt, entered the dock. "This is Jensen! Or as she'll be known as this season, Jenna!" Jenna walked into the dock. Onyx practially lit-up, sighing lovingly at the sight. "Dayum!" Duncette shouted from the end of the dock, getting Jenna's attetion. "Oh hi, I'm Jenna," she said polietly, making her way over to the end of the dock.

Secondly, a girl with dark, mysterious blue eyes, choppy deep purple hair and pale skin entered the dock. "Erin! You can stay Erin, I think it's a unisex name... whatever," Chris introduced Erin. She walked past him without a word, making her way to the back of the group. "Hey, I'm Ow- I mean... Onyx!" Onyx introduced herself to the new girl, who just blanked her.

"And lastly, Nicholas, now Nicky!" A girl with lilac eyes, white skin and short blackish-blue hair in a small ponytail got off the boat. She smiled, then gazed into Nova's eyes. Nova screwed up her eyebrows, then her eyes widened in realisation. "Noah?!" Nicky almost shouted. "So you know eachother? Good... excellent," Chris started to do the hand movement that evil villains do. "Fantastic," Nova barked sarcastically, then looked down at her book. "Awkward..." Chris whispered, giggling.

"Next our... girls... guys... whatever, first is Bret, Bridgette, person..." Bret entered the dock. He was muscular, with small green eyes and a short blonde ponytail. He smiled, waving at the cast, then walked over to Georgina. To no one's suprise, the couple instantly started making out.

Next was a boy with jet black eyes, medium brown hair with red streaks and punk-rocker clothing, much like Duncan's. He was tan, and averagley built. "Courtney, dude, you're Connor now. You look... different! Oh, and absolutely NO murdering Gwen!" Chris warned Connor as he walked off. The contestants - Except the new contestants - stood wide eyed, staring at the new and improved 'Courtney'. "What the hell?!" Duncette shouted at no one. Connor just stood by Jenna, sighing intentley.

Then there was Glenn [Gwen]. He had short black hair with teal highlights, slender black eyes a slight muscle definition. Much like Erin, he had a pasty white complection. He walked past, giving off a pissed vibe, then he saw Erin, and smiled. "If it isn't Erin Rhodes, haven't seen you since Carlie," Glenn remarked, then went over to reunite with what seemed to be a aqquaintance of his.

Almost straight after, a built male with almost sinister looking silver eyes and short black straight hair came off the boat. "Heather... Heath!" Everyone - except the new cast, obviously - looked in hate and disgust.

"E-SCOPE IS HERE!" Screamed a man on a vine. This man came swinging out of no where, just like Taylor. He had bright green eyes and ginger hair, with clothes that looked like they'd been made out of leaves. In the process of swinging, he managed to kick Ezenae in the head. "HAHA! Isaac E-Scope is here!" He screamed, jumping around. "That hurt, eh!" Ezenae protested as Isaac jumped around vigorously.

"Leshawn, everyone! You're not idiots, I think you can guess who it is," Chris annouced, slighty bored of all the introducing. 'Leshawn' walked on to the dock. For a guy, he was pretty shapely, but his muscles blocked that out. He had black hair in a dread ponytail, and brown eyes. He high-fived a few people until he got to a suitable space.

Then a hot boy with short blonde hair, big blue eyes and a built figure walked off of the boat. "OMG! Channing, like, I'm so happy to be here, I think..." The boy piped. "Lindsay, you're Luke now, ok?" "No, my name's Lindsay silly!" Luke giggled, hitting the air playfully.

"WOAH, CODY YOU MAKE AN ADORABLE GIRL!" Came a voice from the boat. A tall boy with a purple ponytail and black eyes runs rapidly off the boat and hugs Connie viciously. He made an 'EEEEEEEE' sound, while smothering Connie to death. Luckly, Owen and Noah managed to get the boy off. "Sean **[Literally pronouced 'Seen' not 'Shawn', alright?]**, everyone!" Chris annouced, laughing. "Th-thanks," Connie said breathless.

"First newbie, Athena or Allen!" A tall boy with jet black hair, asian-white skin and large sea blue eyes. Laughing slightly psychoticly, the ran onto the dock, screaming 'HOLY MOTHER OF YAOI-LICIOUS-NESS'. Giggling hard, he jumped on Noah, screaming 'I LOVE YOU SO MUCH'. Nova just layed there for a second, contemplating what had just happened to her, then got up dazed.

"Megan, welcome to the family, we have blessed you as... Micheal!" Chris said overy-exaggeratedly. An indian boy that looked similar to Noah, just taller and less bored-looking. He smiled and walked over to the others. He had a bigger bag and a smaller bag, and he was smiling. Micheal had a lovely vibe to him. Unexpectedly, he threw the smaller bag at Nicky's head, knocking him out. "Idiot pasta-eating man whore is lucky I don't feed him to the sharks!" He shouted, flaring his nostrils. As if it had never happened, he walked away happily. "Bi-polar much?" Duncette whispered to Glenn, earning a laugh.

"Lastly Tania, Tyger, yeah!" A average height indonesian boy with short black hair, dark brown eyes and a dazzling smile entered the dock. He smiled and waved at the cast happily. "Hey, I hope we can get along well!" He said sweetly.

"Ok, well as you know, you're now officially the opposite gender, and once you've been eliminated you'll be turned back to your born gender, with magical science!" Chris annouced cheerily. "Firstly, the teams will me girls versus boys, so anyone who is currently the same gender as you is on your team, isn't this fun? Now, guys, assemble over there, girls, over there! GO GO GO!" The cast rushed to their assigned spots, as Chris continued to babble. "Now, this season will have some of the favourite challenges of season one, and some new ones. Also, every challenge will be elimination, there ARE 24 of you, so of course, and one contestant from the losing team that we thought did the best out of their team will get immunity, got that?" Chris smiled smugly, then continued with, "First challenge, climb up to the top of the mountain, once you get there, I'll explain more. NOW GO!"

The two teams set off up the mountain, climbing free-hand. "I do NOT want to die, dude!" Georgina shouted as the girl's team clambered up the mountain. "We won't die, Georgie, just keep climbing!" Duncette shouted back in a pissed tone. "Damn this frail girl body!" Ezenae complained up her breath as she struggled to reach the nearest ledge. "I bet we're going to have to jump off, and seeing the state of this place, I wouldn't be suprised if the sharks have horns," Noah sighed as he climbed Connie by his side. "Nova, how do you know that Nicky girl?" Connie asked as the duo stopped for a rest. "Past... issuses, not anything serious," Nova panted. "How much longer?" Onyx raged from underneath them, hardly breathing. She stopped to breathe, hanging by her fingernails. "Come on big guy, you can do it!" Nova encouaged as the large woman finally got to Nova and Connie's height. "Chris is so evil, heh, come on, let's get going," Connie sighed, reaching for the next ledge.

While, on the guy's team, it was a mess. Glenn just kept talking about some 'scumb-bag boy' called 'Carson', or his nickname 'Carlie'. Sean was pretty much fan-boying about just about everything and Allen was refusing to go up. "I'm gon' die! I'm gonna fall down, and I'm going to split my head, and I'm gon' die," Allen stated slowly, counting each 'point' on her fingers. Connor face-palmed himself, then tried to drag Allen up. She fell over in the process.

_Confessional ~ Connor_

_Athe- I mean, Allen, has a terrible fear of heights. He starts to hyperventilating, and screaming, and then he gets into a 'killy' mood. He will kill you, don't think I'm kidding._

_End of Confessional_

Nova continued to heave herself up the mountain, helping her fellow team mate - A.K.A her secret crush - Connie up as well. Secretly, Nova was staring lovingly at her for a proportion of the time, and once had also slipped, watching her partner instead of where she was placing her hands. The two finally made it to the top, where everyone except for Connor and Allen were standing. "Ok, so, let's see, who we got left to come. Where's Connor? Oh, and Allen?" At that very moment, Connor and Allen clambered up to the top of the mountain. "Ah!" Chris exlaimed as the two finally made it. "He won't co-operate, not in the slightest," Connor panted as he fell down onto the floor, letting go of Allen. "Alrighty! So, contestants, your first challenge is...".

**Cliffhangers are fun :3**

**Damn, this felt so much longer when I wrote it :P**

**~Glomps~**


End file.
